This invention relates to a fishing net and a method for making the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a gill net made of monofilament and a method for forming the knots of the gill net.
The fishing net, particularly, the gill net is generally spread in the water like a curtain and fish are entangled in the net. The fish caught by the net make great efforts with their bodies so as to get away. Accordingly, the knots in the gill net must not loosen and the knot portions must not snap. Further, the net meshes must neither twist nor shrink and they should keep a well-ordered diamond pattern in order to get a good catch of fish.
The most important thing in making several fishing nets is the formation of the knots of the meshes. A great variety of knots are known for satisfying the above requirements. However, there is no fully satisfactory knot since conventional knots are designed to prevent the loosening of knots of nets but not much consideration has been given to the chafing of the leg strings of the net owing to the entanglement of the knots. In addition, the tightening of knots cannot be performed smoothly and the arrangement of the knots is liable to become irregular. Further, in some fishing nets, the knots are easily overturned and the net is partially shrunk or entangled, so that when the net is spread in use, the meshes of the net do not form a well-ordered diamond pattern. This causes the fish to feel fear resulting in the reduction of fish catch. Furthermore, the leg strings of knots are placed in the positions in which excessive forces are caused to occur during knot tightening. Therefore the knots are liable to become large and the knot tightening work cannot be done smoothly.